A Sisterly Bond
by soleila
Summary: Three year old Petunia Evans has a new sister. Can she handle the competion?
1. A Little Sister

**Disclaimer; i don't own any harry Potter rights and will never own them :(**

**My other fanfic sucked so i started writing this one. I though it would be interesting to write about the bond between Lily And Petunia before all this Magic stuff. Tell me what you think. chapter two is in the process and that's when Lily comes in and heats the story up a bit.**

**Chapter 1- A little Sister**

Petunia Evans had a perfect life. Everything had been in her favor since she could remember. Of course, she was only threeand everything seemed perfect to her. Her parents would get her whatever she asked or, in many cases, whined for. Her relatives and friends of the family fawned over how adorable she was. Yes everything seemed to revolve around this spoiled little girl. That was the way she liked it.

Her mother announced at dinner that she was expecting a baby. At first, Petunia had no clue what in the name of barney a baby was.

"Baby?" Petunia asked her mother.

"A little sister or brother for you Petunia! Someone you can play with!" Her mother said, practically glowing. Petunia had never heard of a 'sister' or 'brother before, but the way her mother was talking, Petunia could only guess that it was like a doll. At this thought, Petunia grew excited and happy for her mother.

"Well that's glorious, darling!" Petunia's father exclaimed, "Petunia will love a little sibling! Wait till I tell my parents!"

"Mama, where is the baby?" Petunia asked curiously. She wondered where her mother had put the poor doll.

"It's in mommie's tummy Petunia, my flower." Her mother said. Petunia's eyes grew wide with terror.

"MAMA! WHAY DID YOU EAT THE BABY?" Petunia screamed, and she started to cry hysterically.

"No, no honey, mama didn't eat the baby. The baby is growing up inside her. The baby will come out soon." Petunia's father explained. Petunia understood, but barely. It was enough though to get her to stop crying.

After her mother's stomach began to grow, People would congratulate Her and Petunia. They would get down to Petunia's level and would say things like, "Going to be a big sister? Wow such a big girl!" More attention for me is how Petunia saw it and that's the way she always liked it. She soon found herself telling everyone at nursery school about her little sister. Her teachers told her nothing but good things, which made Petunia feel good. Her friends on the other hand, told her a sister was nothing but trouble.

"My mommy told me a sister would be fun to have around too," her friend, Ashley, told her as they had afternoon tea during one of their play dates, "But that was a lie. My sister does nothing but steal stuff from me and hit me all the time." Ashley ended the sentence promptly and with a quick sip of tea (which was really just soda).

Her other friend Alison shook her head at Ashley's words. "Yes a sister is nothing but trouble. They take all the attention away from you. No one will think you are the cutest anymore. They will forget about you and spend all that time with the baby."

These words frightened Petunia. _No attention?_ She thought. That was the thing she had treasured the most. Plus, she couldn't bear to think that she would have to _share_ her toys. That sounded horrible.

Later that week, Petunia's mother went to the doctor 'to get the baby out' as her father had told her. As petunia waited form her parents to come back, she held her favorite doll tightly.

"My dolly"


	2. Lily Evans

**Chapter 2- Lily Evans**

The baby came within a fortnight. This invader was so different from the family, you would have thought she was adopted or switched at birth. This little angel had emerald green eyes, and stunning red hair. The rest of her family had pale blond hair and regular blue eyes.

"Hmmm that's curious," Petunia's father had said when the nurse brought the baby to show him. He even asked the nurse, "Are you sure this is _our_ baby?" The nurse nodded hard as if to say 'how dare you question me!'

"Darling she must have inherited her hair from my dad's side, I mean I am part Irish.. I guess this things skip a generation or something." Her mother said unsure of herself. "And doesn't your great grandma have green eyes?"

Mr. Evans wasn't completely sure of his wife's theory either but agreed with it nonetheless. Despite the differences, their baby was beautiful. She slept so soundly; it felt like almost a crime to wake her. In fact, he hated himself later on for this, he almost forgot about Petunia.

"What shall we name her dear?" he asked his wife.

"I've been thinking about that myself," she said. She pondered for a moment and suggested, "How about Elizabeth, or Emily?"

Mr. Evans looked at his newly born daughter and replied, " I don't think so. She just doesn't look like any of those names."

They thought about this issue for a while and finally came to a name.

"Lillian Evans", they said together.

The years that had passed since that day in the hospital were the worst of Petunia's life. She was no longer the center of attention in the Evan's household, and she certainly didn't feel special. Everything grown-ups had told her about little sisters was a lie; that or, they certainly didn't know what they were talking about. Everything her friends had told her had come true like an evil prediction. Her precious attention had gone. She remembered the day her parents showed the baby to the family. When they entered the house, rather than adore her, they ran right passed her and fawned over the baby. _They'll have to notice me sooner or later,_ Petunia had thought, and she tried many times to get their attention. All that plan got her was time out and everyone left thinking Petunia was a horrible child.

Things didn't seem to get better. When Lily did something bad, it was 'cute' but if Petunia did it, it was annoying, or she would get in trouble. Lily would hit Petunia, and they never got on to Lily. But if Petunia hit Lily back, she was in lots of trouble. It seem very unfair to Petunia. Lily was the new princess around here and Petunia didn't like it at all. She felt as if her parents had forgotten about her altogether. Even the teachers at her nursery school seemed to favor her little sister. Petunia's friends just shook their heads at the baby and said, "I told you so"

After years of living with someone, especially a sibling, you tend to grow close no matter how your first impression might have been. This was not the case. Petunia despised her sister for ruining her life. At times, she did think her sister was all right; that was, until she would do something annoying. Perhaps Petunia really didn't hate her sister; she just hated the special treatment Lily seemed to get. Special treatment that _she_ used to get.

As Lily grew and matured, she began to understand more. She also seemed to get the feeling that her big sister just did not like her. She didn't know why. Lily felt like she had been nothing but nice to Petunia. Her parents even seemed to like Petunia more than her. Lily looked up to Petunia. She thought Petunia was the coolest sister a girl could have. She thought Petunia was smart and pretty. Lily envied the fact that Petunia looked like the rest of the family. Lily had observed her red hair and green almond shaped eyes and the rest of her family had blond hair and brown eyes. She also noticed how many friends Petunia had. Lily didn't have any friends. She just wasn't as friendly with other kids. Yes, Lillian Evans knew she didn't belong here, but where did she belong?


	3. Total Opposites and the Bond Formed

**I'm so glad ya'll like my story. this chpter took me a while to write. It has a bit of suspense. R&R please and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 3- Total Opposites and **

**The Bond Formed**

After a while, Petunia began to like her sister. But these girls couldn't have been more different.

Ten-year old Petunia had always been very prissy. Her hair was always brushed, nails always painted, and she had carried a purse since she was five. Little girly make-up kits were always appreciated on birthdays and Christmas. Pink was her favorite color and was worn frequently. Mud was out of the question; sports, the very thought of them was laughable. Dance was her thing, and she made sure no one in her family ever missed a ballet recital. Her room was always neat and tidy, and every crayon drawing she had ever done in her life was of flowers and butterflies.

Seven-year old Lily, on the other hand, had always been a bit of a tomboy. Mrs. Evans had to hold Lily down to brush her hair that is if she could ever catch her. Lily was very athletic and was a fast runner. She loved to play sports, and she loved to get dirty playing them. Lily played softball, volleyball, and her all time favorite, soccer. Her hairstyle was a ponytail hair sprayed to make sure no hairs got in her way when she was beating the competition. The only friends that she had were teammates; if you weren't on the team, Lily didn't bother to get to know you. Her room looked like a tornado hit it three times in a row. Dirt was also commonly found in Lily's short bitten nails.

Many times, in an attempt to get Petunia to like her a bit more, she tried to be a bit girly. Girly really didn't suit her. All those attempts just brought ridicule from Lily's friends. Petunia thought every thing Lily did was crazy. Sports? In her opinion, girls shouldn't play sports, that was for boys and boys were gross and dirty. She did think it was cute when Lily asked her to put make up on her, or to join Petunia in dress up. Petunia actually liked to play with her sister sometimes. But poor Lily would grow bored of dolls or dress up when there was no running or hitting or kicking involved.

The day Petunia and Lily became really close was a summer afternoon.

"Come on Petunia you take for-ev-er!" Lily exclaimed impatiently at her sister. "I'd like to go swimming sometime today!"

" You can wait five more minutes Lily." Petunia said promptly.

"Lord Petunia!" Lily said as she burst into the restroom where Petunia was, "We're going swimming why on earth are you putting on make up and doing your hair?"

"Because I wanna look nice unlike you!" Petunia replied as she finished up. "Not all of us want to look like a boy thank you very much!"

"Yes and not all of us wanna have a mess down our face when we're wet." Lily told her sister. "Now come on, that small river is a good walk from here and we don't wanna get there when the sun goes down."

"Why do you insist on going to this river when there is a perfectly good and CLEAN swimming pool down the street?" Petunia asked.

"Because that stupid swimming pool is always full and you can't swim an inch or play or run. A river is just more fun."

After saying farewell to their parents, they walked out side in their swim wear and beach bags.

"Well I'm the oldest so I say we go to the pool" Petunia said.

"No way am I going to that stupid pool! And mum said you can't leave me alone so your going where ever I'm going!"

"Well then I'll tell her that your not listening to me and don't forget that she said to listen to me too."

"Well then, let's play paper, rock, scissors to decide then." Lily suggested.

"Fine" Petunia said. "Paper rock scissors!" they said together. Lily picked rock, Petunia picked scissors.

"Rock beats scissors, I win. River here we come"

"Aw man." Petunia said and followed her sister toward the river.

To Petunia's delighted surprise, the river looked clean. They set up a little base where they put their towels and beach bags. As soon as they were set up, Lily raced toward the water and practically jumped in.

SPLASH 

Lily let out a loud giggle. "Come on in Petunia the water feels great! The current is perfect!"

Petunia joined her sister after she had applied a considerable amount of sunscreen on her pale skin. "Ahh. Your right Lily, it does feel good." But when she looked around, Lily was not there. "Lily? Lily? Where are you?"

Lily burst out of the water with a small fish in her hands, scaring her sister half to death.

"LILY EVANS DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN ! YOU COULD HAVE MADE ME SLIP AND FALL AND DROWN! THAT IS GROSS GET IT AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL TELL MOM!" Petunia screamed as Lily held the slimy, wiggling fish to her face.

"Chill 'Tunia, I was just playing around." Lily said as she let the fish go. She laughed at her sister's disgusted face. "And it's just a wil' bitty fish"

They played for a while in the river before they decided on a game of Marco Polo. The disaster happened during this game.

"Okay I'll be Polo! " Lily said. Petunia closed her eyes, held her breath, went under water and counted to ten. She came up with her eyes closed. "Marco!"

"Polo"

Petunia moved a little bit to the left where she heard the word. "Marco"

"Polo"

Petunia moved closer to the voice. She heard her sister move around in the water. She moved closer to the wishing of the water. "Marco!"

"Po-" And there was a violent splash. Petunia opened her eyes in surprise. Lily was nowhere to be seen. "Lily? Lily? Where did you go? If you're doing what you did last time, it isn't funny. I'll tell mo-" Petunia finish in horror as she saw her sister. The current had placed Lily in deeper water. Lily wasn't a very good swimmer. That's why they had stayed in shallow water.

"LILY!" Petunia screamed and ran towards her sister. Lily's eyes were in complete terror as the current dragged her away from Petunia. Petunia ran as fast as she could in the water. It began to get deeper, and running was no longer possible. Petunia began to swim as fast as she could. Lily struggled to stay a float but was losing strength, as she grew tired.

The current soon grabbed hold of Petunia and it was strong. It pulled her towrd Lily. Petunia swam with less effort now, and wasn't as tired. "STOP STRUGGLING LILY!" she screamed "I'M COMING FOR YOU!" As Petunia came closer to Lily and she saw lily g o under, almost giving up. Petunia became more determined to save her sister. She grew closer and closer. Just a few feet away. Closer, closer, just inches. Closer, closer. She grabbed hold of Lily's had and pulled her up.

"Lily, I got you! " Petunia said. Lily was heavy to Petunia, she wasn't sure if she could hold her for long. She saw that the shore was not far. But the current was strong. Petunia took a deep breath and started to swim. She steadied her pace so she wouldn't get tired too soon. Lily was a dead weight holding her down. Petunia almost let her go before she came back to her senses. She got Closer and Closer…almost there. Closer…closer.. Just a bit-

Petunia dragged her sister on the nice dry ground. Lily choked out the water in her lungs and breathed again. After taking gulps of air, she looked at Petunia with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Petunia I was so scared I'm so sorry I slipped and the next thing I know I was in deep water and I couldn't swim and I thought I was dead and, and" she took a breath. "Thanks"

"No problem sis." Petunia said. "Mum told me not to leave you alone. I would have been grounded for a month." Lily laughed at this.

After that, Lily and Petunia were close. Even their differences didn't tear them apart.


	4. A strange little girl

Now although Petunia was now extremely close to her younger sister, she couldn't help noticing things that just weren't right about that little girl. Firstly, Lily was not the most coordinated girl in the world, but no matter what terrible accident she managed to get herself into, Lily never came out with even a scratch! During Lily's games, she always managed to score impossible goals, the ball making the goal although it seemed there was no way it could get passed the goalie. Cups would turn over when Lily became angry, and when she was sad, flowers in the house seemed to droop. May be this was all just a coincidence, thought Petunia; Maybe I'm just overly observant.

But she wasn't the only one that noticed. Lily realized that she could do amazing things that no one else seemed to be able to do. When she broke something, by touching it, it would magically be fixed, She was the only one in her class that could jump from the highest point of the playground and come out unscathed. She didn't like this, she didn't like this at all. She was already thought of herself as the black sheep of the family from her looks, and now that she could do these things that no one else could do, she felt even more isolated. But as she discovered other things she could do, she began to show off to impress her sister, who watched in amazement at the wonderful things lily could do.

"OH MY!" Petunia would gasp, "How on earth did you do that Lily?!?" Lily had just made a glass full of water empty itself.

"I don't know 'Tuney, I just do it."

But instead of being happy, Petunia became angry. "Why won't you just tell me? You know I won't tell anyone Lily. It can be our secret!"

"I would tell you if I knew, but I don't know how I do it. Like I said, I just do it."

"Well if you don't think that I'm good enough to know your stupid secret, then I don't want to talk to you. A good sister would tell me how they do it, if you loved me , you would tell me!"

"Tuney!"

"Don't talk to me!"

Lily became angry at that point. Why was Tuney acting so mean? "Stop this Tuney, or I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what? Make me break out in zits or something?"

And that's just what happened. Petunia's face became red and then started to break out in little bumps all over her face. They were ugly pus-filled little bumps. And they just kept popping up like buble in a bubble bath. Petunia seemed to not notice any thing, except for lily's Horrified face.

"what?" Petunia shouted, feeling very alarmed at Lily's face.

"Tuney!" Lily shouted back pointing at petunia's face, " I… I … I din't mean to! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!"

"WHAT IS IT??" Petunia ran to the restroom to look into the mirror. Lily just stood there, petrified of the sound she knew was going to come.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! She heard Petunia cry. "OH MY GOODNESS! MY FACE! MY FACE! How..how.. she couldn't have..there's no way!"

Tears begun to fill Petunia's eyes as she began to scrub her face so hard to where Lily could have sworn it would have come off.

Lily walked slowly to her sister, arm out ready to comfort her. "Tuney…"

Petunia pulled away from Lily before lily could touch her. "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU.. YOU FREAK!" She then ran out of the restroom and down the stairs. "MOM!!!"

Lily had never been so hurt in her life. She felt like a monster. She then had to explain to her mother how on earth she was able to do that to Petunia's face. Their mother didn't know what else to do or say. All she could do was forbid Lily from using this power she had and buy Petunia a really strong acne cream. And after seening how hurt Lily was, She also forbade Petunia from ever using the word, 'freak'.

Although the two made up, Petunia was always wary of making Lily upset or angry. Lily was afraid of making herself angry. Neither of them ever told what happened…after all, who would believe them?


	5. A new friend

It was Lily's birthday. She was finally turning ten. But although she was extremely happy with finally being a double digit, she was afraid of what was soon to come. In one year, Lily thought, I will be going to secondary school. She was afraid that her 'peculiar personality' would make her life miserable there. Although she would be with Petunia, she knew full and well that Petunia would probably not want her to go hang out with her friends. After all, even though her and Petunia got along great, Lily never really got along with the friends she brought over. And lily, well, she really didn't have many friends at all. The only people she liked in the least were people on her soccer team, and those people didn't like Lily because of how good Lily was. She just didn't relate to kids her age.

That was until she met Severus.

She remembered that day well. Her and Petunia had decided to go to the playground one day. And although Lily's mother had forbidden her to use her powers, Lily couldn't help but show off her new trick. As she showed an amazed Petunia, a skinny boy popped up from the bushes. " Isn't obvious?" He said, answering Petunia's question about how Lily could do the things she did. Just by looking at his Petunia took and instant dislike to his. She hated scruffy odd-looking things. Lily was curious. What was so obvious that she couldn't get. And even though her sister stormed off in a huff, Lily stayed behind and listened to Severus. He told her that she was a witch. It hardly seemed, believable, but with all the evidence, it seemed right.

"And what are you then?" Lily asked him.

"Me? I'm a Wizard!" He had said back.

"So… So you can do...things too?"

"You mean like magic?"

Lily shook her head. "Oh of course I can! Watch!" She touched a wilting flower near by and it was instantly resorted to it's healthy self, as if it had just bloomed. Lily was amazed. So she wasn't a weirdo at all! Someone else could do what she could do. She wanted to talk more, but Petunia had come back, whining that Lily needed to come back home.

"I'll talk to you another time, I hope." Severus said to her.

" I can't believe you would talk to such a disgusting boy Lily!"

"Tuney he can do what I can do! He told me what we are!"

"What did he tell you?"

"He said that he is a wizard, and I'm a witch! We can do magic and al sorts of wonderful things!"

Petunia laughed. "Wizards? Witches? You and I know that there is no such thing Lily! He's lying to you! He's got no friends and just wanted you to play with him! I've seen him around Lily; he's the Snape boy! He doesn't even go to school! He's probably one of those home schooled freaks!"

Lily froze at the word. " So you anyone who is a little bit different is a freak right Petunia?"

Petunia froze too. "Lily, No, I didn't mean to-"

"Ok whatever Petunia," Lily said as she strode off away from her sister, toward her house.

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Lily! Don't be stupid! I'm just trying to protect you!"

"No! You just can't accept anything that isn't dressed, groomed, or scented properly! Anything different, you scoff at!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! The only reason you put up with me is because I'm your little sister, if I was anyone else, you wouldn't even speak to me!"

"Lily!"

"Why can't you just let me talk to him? He can do what I do Tuney, I saw him! Don't try and act like I can't do something special! Don't forget what I did to your face! Maybe he can explain more things to me, or he could be my friend! In case you haven't noticed, un like you, I don't have any friends!"

Petunia was shocked. Lily had never talked this way to her. While Lily would mouth off to any one who disagreed with her, usually she would keep her mouth shut to make Petunia happy. Petunia realized how determined Lily was about his subject.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Petunia said.

"It's okay." Lily said.

They both looked at each other for a while. "What do you mean you don't have any friends Lily? Sarah is your friend!"

"No, she's your friend's sister, whom you always force me to play with. I can't stand her. All she talks about is how much money she has and how her mother is a model."

"Oh," Petunia said. She had never realized this. Now that she thought about it, Lily really didn't have any friends. Why hadn't she noticed this before? Lily was her sister; she should know things that others don't.

Petunia then decided that even if Severus was a disgusting little boy, she'd let Lily play with him, if it made her happy.


End file.
